Sovereign Amestris, Dr Elric
by SAKUTOnoSai
Summary: It is 1921, five years after the fall of the Dwarf in the Flask and the Homunculi controlled government. Roy Mustang is Fuhrer President. Edward Elric has mysteriously regain the ability to transmute. And Amestris on the brink of World War.
1. Chapter 1

Equivalent Exchange, the give and take of science.

Science in it's purest form is magical.

Within us is the gift to create and destroy on an atomic level.

Breaking down everything and replenishing the earth with new articles of the same elements. A coal to a diamond, water to a flame, even copper to gold.

The alchemists are the scientists and the physicists are the angelheaded hipsters who burn for the connections of the starry dynamo beyond the energy.

I never thought I'd see him do it again, but it was a locked gate that could not hold him.

Part one: The Gate Within

Rush Valley. Continental Year, 1920.

The gray light seemed to glow from the window a light mist that radiated from the rain that showered outside along the cliffside.

In the room with one small bed, a night stand, two large full suitcases and a dresser was a blonde gentleman and over him was a blonde woman. Not disrupting their play there was a loud click and the sound of whirring static followed by an almost clear voice entered the building. It was an electric radio that turned on every morning at seven thirty ante meridiem. It was a design that Dr. Edward himself had made.

"The affiliation of the eastern state of Ishvala in favor of Amestris Sovereign Alliance has raised eyebrows for many of the old party members. Führer Mustang find states that he believes it the next best step in both rebuilding the east and aiding our own sovereign needs in the midst of the War with Creta." A radio anchorman's voice was immediately replaced by the deep voice of Roy Mustang, Commander in Chief of the Amestris Military and President of the State.

"I was there. I am personally responsible for hundred of deaths in a massacre driven by King Bradley. Ever since the Dwarf in the Flask incident, I have fought to bring prosperity to this country where it has not being. A country born of conspiracy and driven by holocaust. I broke the rules and turned on this government, because I believed in this country, I believed in the people and I believe in you now. The homunculi are gone and so their legacy must go too…."

Edward Elric exhaled a deep dizzying breath as the fingers of his right hand graced along the shoulder of Winry Rockbell. His other hand gentle digging into her blonde hair as he absentmindedly gazed passed his own blond hair in his face with is golden yes.

She pulled up with a lick and a glance as she took it in again. Edward placed his hand on her head and held his breath as she grabbed his wrist.

"Mmph!" She uttered, but she continued for a second until he let go of her with a great sigh.

He gave a squirm as she finished and with a gulp she made a face and shook her head with a jerk, "lech! You're suppose to tell me first" She said pulling her head out of her face wiping some off her lip and staring at it, "Well?" She smiled with a playful wriggle of her body, lightly rocking the brass bed.

"Ad libitum," he said and she snorted, rolling her eyes.

She licked finger, "Hand me my water, Ed," she asked and he threw his head back in euphoric heat as his body quickly cooled. He blindly grabbed the glass of water on the night stand and held it out over himself to her.

"You'd think," She began, but stopped to drink, "that after all we've done in this country. Defeating the homunculi, discovering electricity, getting alphonse his body back and the most daunting task of getting Mustang elected after going public about the homunculi that we'd have found a way make come taste like chocolate."

Edward burst into laughter as he adjusted his shorts, still underneath her. She crawled forward as he pulled them up and set the glass on the table while leaning down to kiss him.

He placed his hand on her waist, "You are so beautiful."

"I know," she smile and so did he, "come on, Mister Elric. We have work to do. An appointment in fifteen minutes and you have to have you're leg repaired."

"It's doctor, now, Miss Rockbell," Edward corrected her, sitting up right and grabbing his stump of a left leg by it's metal cap.

She leaned down to pick up a tube top from the floor and began to slip it on as Ed rolled up onto his knee and stump to help he, "I'll start calling you Doctor Elric when my customers starting calling me the same thing," She said before turning to hand kissing him once lightly on the lips, "I love you, get dressed and I'll help you down the stairs if you'd like. I'll need you to finish the build for Mr. Einstein's arm."

Edward placed his hands on her hips and kissed her on the shoulder before he requested, "shirt," he collapsed back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed as she walked to his suitcase to get him some clothing, "I like that thing you did at the end with your tongue. The twirl? " he asked genuinely.

"The swirl," She laughed as she handed him a shirt.

"Shh!" Edward cut her off with a raise of his finger to her lips as he listened to the radio that blared downstairs as he slipped on his shirt.

"In other news the industrial empire of the north, the Socialist Union of Shaes Schnoklov has brought Drachma to it's knees. Drachma surrendering it's eastern most provinces nearest the wasteland to their arctic neighbors of the Shaes Union. It is expected the Prezident Wilhjem Aleksey Schnoklow to declare immediate war with Amestris, analysts say. Information from the Drachmanian media warns of a vast array of mobile artillery and alchemy oriented combat. Contrary to their Ishvalan roots, the Shaes Ishvalan faith does not dis….." Edward lowered his hand from her face and she looked at him.

"Ed?" She spoke as he stared off at the wall of their bedroom where a letter from his brother was pinned, "Edward, are you okay? Hello, husband?"

Edward ignored her and with a swift motion he clapped his hands once producing a vast and great sound then threw out his right arm at the water glass on the table and slow surging sparks of alchemic light surround the cup as it began to turn into a dove shape. "Edward!" She yelled and he stared at the surge turning dark and the glass exploded before it finished transmuting.

The hot water and glass flew at the wall and into his and with the force of buck shot. Blood sharply trailing after the shards that clipped the edges of his hand.

"GYAH!" He yanked back his hand, now dripping blood onto the floor, "FUCK!"

"Are you okay?" She said lowering her now scratched arms and grabbing his arm.

"Shit!" He said calmly as she examined his hand, "It was worth the try."

"Ed, you just filled you're hand with crystal bird shrapnel. This is not made of metal," She stated, grabbing a ragged shirt from the floor and balling it up on his palm, "I thought you weren't going to try again. Pressure," She looked at him, kneeling beside him.

He put pressure on the shirt and spoke, "Alphonse is fine. We established this, but there is a mystery as to why I can transmute at all. Alchemy is science, there are no misplaced runes when I clap hands. I am the runes, I know the formulae. With or without circles, simple things like that don't just rebound. I teach alchemy, I'm a doctor in the philosophy. If it works at all, I should be able to do anything within reason, Winry." Winry looked up at him.

She shook her head, "You want to be a state alchemist again," She said, "I'm so stupid." She began to turn as she stood up and Ed grabbed her arm.

"No!" He said, hold her and she looked back at him, "I wont be a dog. Ever since what happened in Central the country has been short on alchemists, weary of science. Alchemy used to be all I had." She made a face and he quickly backtracked, "before I had you. I love you, I always have."

Winry looked at him and stepped back to him, "Alchemy defines you Ed. You need to figure this out. I'm not going to stop you," She said sitting down lightly on his right leg as he put his arm around her, "We're at the brink of world war. I don't want you to get involved in it."

"They're going to need alchemists and if I could just…." Edward chocked on his words and thought, "Excuse me," He pushed her onto the bed and let himself fall onto the floor with a painful sounding thud. He reached under the bed, "I was the best there was." He pulled a box out from under the bed and set up right on the floor and opened the box, "Hohenheim had a letter sent to me before he died. He must have written it on the way to Resembool and had it sent in Far View. Ah! here it is!" He said with a gloriously pleased smile holding it up with left hand. His right still clenching the now dark red clothe, "He said that there were always other ways to live your life. I thought he was trying to condole me for giving up my ability to transmute, but he spoke of opening new doors. He described it as lock a gate, not giving it away. He said that I would have to open the gate within me. There must be a way outside of sacrificing a human life or my arm and somehow I have to find the rest of it."

Winry sighed with a smile, "You never change. Let's get you patched up first," She kneeled down to help him up, "Should I carry you, small fry?"

"YO—… No." He responded grumpily, but surrendering.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two, Brotherhood

"You know I'd like to see you two have some children!" Said Mz. Ollatzy, an older woman from whom Edward was removing a mechanical hand.

"I don't think so, not yet, Helen," Edward chuckled giving wide-eye slow shake of his head at Winry who was making a "Ah-ha!" face at him from her workbench

"Really, Eddy," She said as Edward examined the metallic forearm and hand.

Edward caught Paninya's smile over the hand as he refocused on the room, "I dunno, Ed, I think Aunt Pan would suits me well!"

"You're fired," Said Edward setting the hand in his lap and rolling his desk chair over to the desk with his one leg.

Mz. Ollatzy laughed, "Well, that's quite the temper your husbands got, Miss Rockbell."

"She doesn't even work here," Edward said disgruntled by this turn of fate, "You're hand should be ready in three hours. Go, enjoy the weather, Hellen."

Winry walked over between the two with Ed's new leg over her shoulder, "We're kind of backed up today and because of you're unusual amputation we don't have a spare, sorry."

"Oh, it's fine!" She respond with a smile, standing up and walking for the door, "I'll be back around noon."

"Have a nice morning!" Winry said before turning to Ed who sat in the chair, "Okay, boxer man, time to try on you're new longer leg leg."

"Tall, white and gruesome, she means!" Paninya smiled, laying across the couch.

"SHADAP!" Ed shouted, rotating his chair to face Winry.

"You want to calibrate it or would you like me to?" WInry ask holding out a wrench wit the arm that wasn't holding the metal leg.

"I'll go ahead and do it," Edward took the wrench and then the left from her.

Edward set the foot on the ground and pulled the knee up to the port on his stumped thigh. Pulling the long metal sensors inside with a painful, sweat spawning slide and clack.

The immediate contact of automail, when the raw nerves touch the artificial, is painful beyond belief, but then it's easy.

Edward took the socket wrench and hooked it in as sweat began to bead on him and then gave it a yank, connecting the nerves. He jumped out of his chair in white hot pain, grabbing the corners of the nearest work bench to the desk and panting as the pain dissipated and he gain balance on his two legs.

"Ed," Winry walked up and placed her hands on him as he regained his mind, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just pain. I can calibrate everything," He said, turning his head to her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"M'kay, then. I'm going to get started n Mr. Einstein's Arm. You relax on the couch after you're done and hassle customers like you d—AL!" She screamed into Ed's ear so loud they rang as he looked to the open door where a short haired blond young man, almost as tall as Ed stood holding a suit case. He wore a blue Amestris military uniform with the appellate of a major.

"Motherfucker!" Edward shouted at him to Winry's immediate surprise, "Showing you're face here!" Edward b-lined his brother like a man possessed, shouting the whole way as his brother dropped his suitcase and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, you want to go there!" Alphonse shouted so loud, passing citizens outside were now looking at the shop much to Winry's chagrin, "Really?"

"You owe me ten thousand Cens!" Edward screamed.

"Oh it's on!" Alphonse threw the first punch.

And even off balance, Edward caught and deflect the blow away from him and grabbed his brother by the head and kissed him on the cheek, "You jackass!" He laughed, letting go of Al who was also laughing this point. Both of them leaving Paninya and Winry to gawk in utter confusion as the two hugged each other tightly.

"I got you're money, right here," Said Al pulling out a fat stack of cen bills from his pocket.

"You didn't have to, Al," Winry interjected, now walking around the work bench to hug Alphonse.

"Yes, he did," Laughed Edward as Winry hugged Al.

"Ignore my husband, he's an idiot," She said to Alphonse who proceeded to force the stack into her hands anyway.

"Are you staying for a while?" Asked Edward, then added with a chuckle, "You'll have to make you're bed. Needless to say i haven't really made or bought anything beside automail for a while."

"Well, seeing as you can't do this," Alphonse clapped his hand with a loud crack, "If you'll let me, I'd like to."

"Welcome home, Al," Winry said and Paninya walked over with a wave.

Edward wiped the drying sweat from his brow and stepped back from Al, "You look good, Al."

"You too, Brother," Alphonse blushed, patting down his uniform with his white gloves, "You both," he motioned with his hands and Edward put his arm around Winry's waist, pulling her against, "You both look good." He smiled at the way his brother seemed to relax near her.

"I—uh—I got you're letter," Edward said, letting go of Winry after a moment and walking back to the desk, "grab a chair, make yourself at home. You didn't mention coming out west." Edward sat down and began working on his skeletal leg to get it fitted right.

Al dragged another chair over as Winry went back to work, "Yes, it was surprise. General Armstrong requested that I transfer out west. They think there is a contractual alliance being formed between Creta and Shaes that would allow Creta a more alchemic attack force." He explained sitting in the chair backwards, watching Edward make his adjustments.

"You are the best," Edward said, blindly waving his hand in Al's general direction.

Al saw the bandages and spoke up, "What happened to your hand?"

Edward glance at his right hand and shook his head, "I tried to transmute again. It rebounded."

"That's very peculiar," Alphonse said with a nod.

"Yeah. It's taken years to get used to not using alchemy and now I have it back and it wont even work. I mean, if I break a dish or of can't fix something by hand, I'll draw the circle and Winry's since done well with transmutation."

"Good for you," Alphonse said with a smile to Winry, "How big? What was the formula?"

Edward shook his head at Alphonse, who nodded in understanding. Edward grabbed his screwdriver and got back to work on his own leg then said, "Minor explosive arraying, to speed up the transmuting. I imagine it was suppose to race through my heart. Classical roots, but I am the runes. So tribalic and baltic origin. I was trying to turn a glass of water into a water filled glass dove. So formative junctions within and repression array. it was very slow. The shock went bad, you could see it go dark when it collapse, just like when we tried to bring back mom."

"Good, you still know the formulae. Expulsion?" Alphonse pointed at the hand, Edward glanced at his dressed hand and shook his head, "That is weird."

Edward paused from his work, then shook his head and went back to his adjustments.

"Ed. You're dad," WInry reminded and Edward snapped his fingers.

"Yes!" Edward said, looking up at Alphonse.

"What about dad?" He responded.

"Remember that letter Hohenheim sent us just before he died. About new opportunities and opening new doors without alchemy," Edward pursued and Alphonse nodded, "The gate is never gone, for you it locked for an eternity. You may think you can break that bolt, but in that time you can not in that time."

Alphonse looked at Edward, "You must find another way and open the gate that is inside of you, Edward. He was talking about alchemy, after all."

"I'd hate to know what would happen if I tried to transmute my way back to the truth, though. Done!" Edward added with much joy as he 'flexed' the artificial leg. Then proceeded to plate his leg.

"I'll look into it. See if I can't dig up anything in the archives. I have to go back to central next month if you want to come with me. Bring Winry," Al gestured to her and she smiled, "I'm paying. Make it a vacation."

"This month's very busy, so I'll think about it, Al," Edward looked at his brother, "When was the last time you transmuted?"

"Three days ago," Alphonse answered.

"Was it perfect?" Edward asked, "Everything you thought it be?"

"Almost," Alphonse answered, "it was car that wasn't working and I didn't want to disassemble it for one lousy part. The car showed signs of transmutation."

"Interesting," Edward said with a nod, "My students are intrigued by those like you and the Führer," he added.

"Because we can transmute without circles?"

"Without runes,' Edward corrected, "Mustang does it and the world looks upon him and wonders how. Only because he's tasted the bitter fruit of knowledge."

"Have you told them the truth?" Alphonse asked.

"I was frightened one of them would try," Edward began and Alphonse sighed, "but I told them everything." Alphonse returned his gaze to his brother, "The perfection of our work. That life flows in only one direction. That the truth is only honed by those who destroy themselves. Have you seen pride lately?"

"No, but Führer Mustang checks up on him. Last I heard he's a cute well behaved little boy."

"I have a theory about the soul. Later," Edward stood up, "Welcome to Rockbell Automail, can I help?" Edward addressed a customer.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three President

Roy Mustang wiped the shaving cream from his face and examined as cut that had began bleeding again on his cheek.

"Shit," he breathed and he wetly licked his finger and pat the cut lightly, the blood diluting as it stopped.

"Cut yourself," Asked the woman as her arms fell on his shoulders and around his neck. He leaned back as she rose to her tip toes and rubbed the side of her face against his neck, "Führer?" Her blonde hair hung over his shoulder and he looked to his executive and body guard, Rizabeth Hawkeye.

Roy Mustang was the President and leader of the state. He had once been the commanding officer of the Fullmetal Alchemist and small outfit he formed from comrades for special operations. THey had since scattered amongst Central since his appointment.

Since fall of the old government, he'd authorized the press release of the Dwarf in the Flask and the open sourcing of all government related alchemic research, including those on Human Transmutation. His controversial moves towards transparency and peace with the Ishvalans gained him the seat as führer.

However, he thought as he examined his own face in the mirror beside her beautiful face, his most impressive motion was that to his former inferior officer.

He smiled, searching his face for the subtle alchemic residue. Even with the help of the elusive Dr. Marcoh's philosopher's stone, alchemy was more art than science when it came to healing and human transmutation.

"Amazing," He said softly, as he looked at the scales of his eyes, "how simple our make up is. I will never have my eyes back, but I'll can see through new eyes." The dark irises were shot with blood, something that would never go away.

He vision was perfect, if not better than it originally was, when he'd first began recovering from Dr. Marcoh's treatment, but after a year it began deteriorate and regenerate.

She let go of him as he motioned for his shirt and slipped it on, "So, Hawkeye, since I have you early today. What's on my schedule."

"You have meeting with the Ambassador of Aeruga tonight and tho morning is the basic mumbo jumbo. First appearance will be at the hearing for the equal rights bill in motion. Cleric Rio Lowe will meet you before hand."

"Lowe," Roy paused, buttoning his shirt, "Any relation to Logue Lowe, the prophet executed during the war?"

"Yeah. His grandson. He's being considered to succeed Scar," Hawkeye explained as she pull her uniform on.

"Interesting," Roy said with intrigue.

Within the minutes they were climbing into a car on the street of central, headed towards Central Command Headquarters, on which the ruins of the old Führer's mansion were reconstructed into a memorial at the north most ended of the command center.

Mustang had no sooner walked into the officer of his secretary when his secretary himself stood up, "Führer Mustang, you have a call on a secure line."

"From who?" Mustang queried as he walked into the office and hung up his coat on the rack.

"Crown-Frame Alchemist," The man said and Roy made a jog through the doors into the office of the Führer.

"Patch it through," He ordered before picking up the receiver in his office, "Crown-Frame?"

"Führer Mustang? This is Major Elric."

"Major, heard you're out west. The Lt. Colonel with you?"

"He doesn't like that title, but yes my Brother is with me. I wanted to request a favor."

"I can't do everything for everybody, I'm a very busy man, Crown," Roy said with a tone of annoyance, but he sighed and sat in his chair, "but I'll see what I can do. Shoot."

"In my last report to you I mentioned the anomalous transmutations my Brother has been experiencing. Flashbacks to the truth I've been experiencing in my studies. I would like to white list a section of the state library for my brother and I next month. Section seven, please."

Roy grabbed a pen took down the details as Alphonse explained further what material, authors and what laboratory they would need to use.

"Is that all?" Roy asked.

"Yes, sir," Alphonse answered obediently.

"I won't do this because I consider you or your brother my friend. Consider it done, because I am also interested in this development. Continue to send me report on your research. Classified Secret. Have I met your requirements, Major Crown?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"That is all, Major. Let me speak to Fullme—" He stopped and cleared his throat, "Doctor Elric."

"Yes, sir."

THere was a pause and then a, "Hello?"

"Ed," Roy said with a more laid back tone, "I figured since I had you nearby I'd check up on you. I hadn't heard from you since the Midsummer. How have you been?"

"Führer President, how very casual," Edward Mocked from the other end of the line and Roy Chuckled, "I'm good, thank you. Sorry that I had Alphonse make that request. I wanted to ensure that my trip there wouldn't be in vein. I know most of the material is free and open, but most in section seven is classified without a referral on the Presidential level."

"That's what the silver watches are for, Ed. He works directly for me. How's the Winry?"

"She's good, thought that brings me to a point. The word across nation is you've been fraternizing with your former inferior officer."

"Freedom of the press," Roy cursed and laughed, "Yeah, that's how goes at the top. You're either lonely made to look like an arse. Anyway, I'm a busy man and it sounds like you're swamped."

"Yeah, very busy here. It was nice talking to you, Mustang."

"You too, Ed. Hawkeye extends a hello to the three of you. Call my direct line when you're in Central."

"I'll let them know and I will." There was click and Mustang hung up the phone and looked to Hawkeye, "Off to the circus?"

"Yes, Führer Mustang," She agreed calmly.

Mustang rolled his chair forward, "I like this new chair. The wheels are brilliant." He commented as he scooped up his paperwork and flipped through a folder, "Rio Lowe," He chanted to himself, "He's young. Very young." He said, a frown groaning on his face, "He was born into a world I helped burn down."

On that cue a young female specialist in uniform entered the room carrying a tray with a pitcher of ice water and a stack of nine large clear tea cups.

She navigated around the seating area and to his desk, sett the tray on an empty corner and pouring a cup of water for Roy.

She set the cup on the coaster nearest Roy and turned to Hawkeye "Would you like a glass, sir?" She asked.

"No, thank you, Private. you are dismissed," She answered but Roy cleared his throat loudly, "My Apologies, sir." Hawkeye corrected herself.

"At ease, both of you." Roy demanded, still reading from his report, "Private, uhm…?" It was an open query and it took a minute to register for the young woman.

"Sir, my named is Specialist Christina Walker, Sir, but comrades call me Specialist Tall, Sir."

"Thank you. I'll take that as a liberty. Specialist Tall, I'm feeling like hot tea. I can heat this water myself, but I would like it if you would go to the mess and collect me a small box tea."

"Yes, sir." She said nervously and began to grab for the tray, but Hawkeye placed her hand on the top of the pitcher.

"I said I can heat the water myself, Specialist. Don't waste time," He barked calmly and she straightened up and turned for the door.

Once it shut he let a grin slip and Hawkeye took her hand off the pitcher.

"Fierce, Führer, sir. Fierce." Hawkeye said calmly, pouring herself a cup of water.

"I love fresh meat in the morning," He whispered and Hawkeye chuckled as he tried to stifle his own laughter, "SHe really a good soldier." He said in his laughter, "I chose her out of the requisites based on her record. I'm sure she'll make officer by the end of the year."

"That's quite the expectations, Sir." She said sitting on the edge of his desk and looking out the window at the city.

After the event Central Headquarters had to be completely renovated. The new Command Center was also dedicated as the capital building for the nation while the old Command Center was the capital building for the city and Greater Central Area.

From the office there was a gorgeous view of the city to the north.

"I needed that," His smile faded as he set the file on the desk and clapped his hands alchemically. He touched his glass cup of water and the water began to steam excessively, it's clear rim fogging over the surface. "We should be expecting him in less than ten minutes."


End file.
